What If things were different?
by Double-O-9-and-a-half
Summary: a short oneshot[was but decided to pursue] on what may have happened if Jesse actually kissed Suze in the second book instead of the screaming woman interrupting first time please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, this is my first fan-fic so I'd love to hear what you all thing as I am new to all of this.  
I though it would be kind of cool to write a short one-shot on what it would have been like if Jesse had actually kissed Susannah in the second book after he took hold of her chin instead of the shrieking woman busting in so she couldn't find out whether he would or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: hey I've heard that before… I hear you mutter to yourselves? Well yes you may have because…  
…SURPRISE it's not mine, it's the beautiful work of The Mediator belongs to the talented Meg Cabot. I start this one-shot by using a short paragraph from the second Mediator book which Meg Cabot came up with NOT ME!**

That's when I realised that in spite of how hard I'd been trying not to fall in love with Jesse, I wasn't doing a very good job. I could tell this by the way my heart started thudding very hard against my T-shirt when he touched me. It hadn't done that when Tad had touched me in the exact same way.  
My eyes searched over solemn expression on Jesse's face. I could be mistaken, but I really though the look on his face was just like the one on Tads just before he kissed me. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. I mean, if you thought a ghost was just going to kiss you what would you say? Actually you would never put in that situation so never mind.  
"Jesse" I quietly whispered with a pleading look on my face.  
"Shhh" He put a soft, tanned finger over my lips.  
Why, why me? My lips were on fire. I'd never felt this way when Tad kissed me, so why did I feel like this when Jesse had only touched me?  
"It's alright Susannah" He whispered in his gentle voice tinted with his Spanish accent.

I closed my eyes and the next thing I felt was Jesse's lips touching mine. Hey it may not have been a big French like one that Tad gave me, but damn was I flustered! Oh my God. I'm being kissed by a ghost! How did this happen? I mean, it's one of the unspoken Mediator rules (well at least it should be!), but should I be complaining? Jesse is hotter than any guy I've ever met and I like him.  
He's a ghost Susannah, wake up.  
I pulled away.  
"I'm sorry Jesse I can't"  
"Susannah, wait I didn't-", but before he could finish the shrieking woman showed up again. I put my hands over my ears because she was so loud and when she finally stopped I turned around to where Jesse was but he'd gone.

**Well waddaya think? Please review and let me know, I would really like to know how I can improve and what I did well and just whether you liked the general jist of the story thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I've decided to do what you said Mediatorgrrl and change this so it has another chappie! Thanks so much for you review it's so great to hear what people think especially as this is my first fan-fic. I really appreciate what you wrote for me Esmeralda01 thankyou.

DISCLAIMER: once again just to refresh your memories The Mediator? NOT MINE. Go Meg Cabot. You rock!

"What do you want now?" I asked when I finally got my brain around everything that had just happened. I figured I will deal with Jesse later.  
"You still haven't told Red that it wasn't his fault" She moaned.  
"Uh, yea. I did,' I can't believe she had the nerve to even try that. After what I've been through I was ready to throw something at her. Breath Suze, breath. ' Look lady, whoever you are"  
"But you know me"  
"I really don't have time for this,' I carried on like I hadn't heard her 'I need to get some rest. You asked me to help you and I tried, but it turns out the guy's a whacko so I've been through hell and back and I just"  
"I wasn't talking about Red Beaumont. I'm talking about my Red." She wailed some more then disappeared.

What a night. I struggled to get up this morning, so instead of actually getting up, I waited for mum to come in to wake me up.  
"Suzie, hon. Time to get up"  
I put on my best fake sore throat I could. "Mum, I feel really sick,' I croaked 'I don't think I should go to school today"  
"Oh sweetie, you don't sound too well. I have to work, but Andy will be here to look after you"  
Yes. It worked.  
"Ok mum. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine you have a good day at work now"  
As soon as she walked out I fell asleep.

When I finally woke up, guess who was sitting at the window? Jesse. Once again he was patting the cat.  
"Hello Susannah. Shouldn't you be at school"  
"Actually, no. Sick people don't go to school." I muttered as what I'd hoped was angrily.  
"You don't sound very sick to me, querida"  
"DON'T call me that"  
"What is wrong Susannah?" God. Why does he have to sound so hot with his stupid accent? It makes it really hard to stay mad at him, even when it's for a really good reason!  
"What's wrong?' my voice stared to get high pitched. 'Last night you, you kissed me and disappeared. That is what's wrong"  
"I'm sorry. I should not have done so, but when I saw you with that boy"  
"That boy's name is Tad" I interrupted. Why did he have to be so frustrating?  
"I just"  
My eyes widened and I gasped. "You're jealous." A satisfied grin stared to spread across my face.  
"No I wasn't." He frowned and crinkles between his eyebrows appeared.  
"Yes, Jesse. You were." And in the moment of it all I started to laugh. I couldn't help it. I just burst, but Jesse didn't seem to find it funny.  
"Susannah if you can not be serious I will just leave you"  
"I'm sorry,' I said as I wiped the tears from laughing to hard away. 'but I couldn't help it. I just got so worked about it and I shouldn't have and… I don't know I just laughed." Jesse smiled. "Querida, I'm sorry to have upset you by what I did last night. It sounds as if it is best forgotten"  
"Jesse I can't forget about something like that and most of all I don't want to forget it"  
Jesse stood up and I walked over to him. I looked into his eyes. They were so deep, it was as if he was looking right through me into my soul. As I just stood there Jesse took me in his arms and held me and suddenly everything looked up. It felt as if everything was going to be alright. I never wanted this moment to end. The floor around me could fall away for all I cared because I was being held by Jesse.

Well that's the next chapter please keep checking it out and reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well I have the next instalment. I hope it still sounds good. I tried to make this longer than my last chapters.  
DISCLAIMER: remember, I own nothing!

I heard a knock on the door and just as soon as it had finished Jesse dematerialised.  
"Hey, Suze are you awake?" Andy. What a moment ruiner.  
"Yeah, you can come in if you want." I quickly got back under the covers of my bed.  
"I brought you a sandwich." Andy handed me a tray with a plate on it. Wholegrain bread. Andy has always been the fancy type. Ever since I've been here I don't think I've eaten any takeaways!  
"Thanks, Andy. It looks good"  
"Ok then. Let me know if you need anything else alright?" He really is nice. It's good to see he makes my mum happy.  
"Yeah, I think what I need right now is more sleep." Especially after the events that have taken place the last 48 hours. I chuckled at this thought. So did Andy (although I think he would have chuckled at my needing more sleep) as he was shutting the door.

After all of that, I really did fall asleep. I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing.  
Doc opened the door and poked his head around. "It's for you."

"Hello"  
"Hiya. You weren't at school today." A chirpy voice queried on the other end. It was Cee Cee.  
"Oh hi Cee Cee. Yeah, I wasn't feeling too well when I woke up this morning"  
"Hard night was it?" She laughed.  
"More than you could ever believe." What? It was true.  
"Well are you feeling better now? Adam and I were going to get coffee and we wanted you to come"  
" Um, I think I'll pass today. Thanks for the offer though." I rang off.

I walked back to my room, where Jesse had re-materialised.  
"You- you gave me a fright." My heart was beating three times it's normal rate and somehow I don't think it was just because Jesse had given me a fright.  
"Sorry Querida, I didn't mean to. Are you feeling better." He looked generally concerned.  
"Yes, thank-you. I don't feel as tired as I did a couple of hours ago." He is so sweet. I plopped down on my bed.  
"What happened with the shrieking woman last night?" Oh God. Why did he have to bring that night up? It was one of the most wonderful, yet painful nights of my life.  
"Uh,' I sighed 'she said she wasn't talking about Red Beaumont." "Well, what are you to do now?" He raised the eyebrow with the scar on it.  
"I don't know. I mean, I went through so much just to find out the guy I thought she was talking about is a nut job and"  
"Nut job?" Jesse looked puzzled. Sometimes I forget that he is about 150 years old.  
"Crazy. The man thinks he's a vampire"  
"Ahh, I see. I shall have to write that one down for future reference." He smiled. He has such a gorgeous smile. With those eyes and that smile, I could melt for eternity.  
"Are you alright Susannah?" I pulled out of my daydream/  
"Pardon. Oh I'm fine, just daydreaming." I said, still half absent.

A minute later I got up and went to sit down in front of my mirror and started to brush my hair. It was really knotty because I hadn't brushed last night before I went to bed.  
I groaned. "This is such a pain in the bum, I wish I could just cut it all off, but then I'd be bald"  
"Don't cut it off Querida, it's beautiful." Honestly, it's no wonder I may be falling in love with the guy. He's good looking AND sweet and he's dead Susannah, the little voice inside my head keeps saying. That just made me mad.  
"Jesse. I think you should leave for now. I can't deal with this"  
"Susannah-" "No Jesse just leave"  
"Talk to me Susannah"  
"You want me to talk? You want me to talk,' I started to raise my voice, but at the same time it went squeaky. ' Do you have any idea how hard this is for me Jesse, do you"  
"What are you talking about?" The sun shone through the window and showed the expression of surprise written all over her face.  
"I'm talking about every time I look at you my heart starts beating overtime and then the little voice inside my head says 'he's a ghost Susannah' and it makes me mad because I can't get to close to you because I'm the one who's meant to help you leave this place," Tears started to stream down my face. I hate crying.  
Jesse walked over to me and wiped one of my tears away.  
"Don't" I flinched away from his touch. I couldn't help it, he still made me so mad, but it's not his fault he's dead.  
"Jesse. I'm so sorry. I didn't to I just"  
"It's alright Querida"  
"No Jesse, it's not. I just spazzed at you for being dead and it's not even your fault." More tears washed down my face.  
"Susannah, I don't even know what spazzed is and it's ok to be angry I should not have done what I did and I know that now. It's not your fault, but we can't take that moment back now"  
"Jesse spazzed means to flip out, you know start yelling and raising my voice and get angry and it's not ok to be angry,' I realised I was rambling now, but I didn't care. 'and yes you shouldn't have done that, but neither should I have"  
"Susannah. Breathe. You need to calm down. It's going to be ok. We will work something out." He handed me a tissue.  
"Thanks,' I sniffed. 'I'm gunna go clean myself up now. It's about time for tea. Don't go anywhere. I want you here when I come back.

Well that was definitely longer than my last 2 chapters and I hope to keep them that way. Enjoy and please keep reviewing!  
HUGS and KISSES lilcheekiemunkey 


	4. Chapter 4

**Well folks, with this little idea that has been sitting in my head I realise that this story is pretty much finished with this chapter, unless you have some idea of how I could follow on. Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed, Mediatorgrrl for putting it to me to carry on you rock and I hope you carry on because I'm sure you can only get better at English, Esmeralda01, love you sweetie you rock my socks lol, prv226 thanks for that and nina thankyou, you helped me prove that shameless advertising works hehe.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes I own nothing, not the characters, the ideas of The Mediator, but wait I do own one thing, the plot, hello.**

**12 years later…**

I woke up from my daydream about the first time Jesse and I kissed. I turned the vacuum cleaner back on and turned the stereo up so it was blaring. I carried on vacuuming the lounge, dancing shamelessly because no one else was home. I was shakin' my booty and pushing the vacuum cleaner back and forth when I felt someone grab my waist from behind and kiss me on the cheek. I recognised that soft little peck.  
"Jesse, your home from work early." I turned around put my arms up around his neck and kissed him passionately. He returned the love with the fire he had in that very first kiss we shared that day in my bedroom 12 years ago.  
"Yeah, Matthews said I could take the rest of the day off, so I left as fast as I could before he changed his mind." He started to kiss me again, but this time on my neck. I giggled.  
"You know what I remembered today, babe"  
"No querida. What was it that you remembered?" He stood up and raised that eyebrow with the scar on it.  
"The first time we kissed. You were jealous of Tad so you"  
"Don't even try that one Susannah I was not jealous and you know it"  
"Yeessss' I dragged the word out playfully 'you were and you couldn't stand that I was kissing another guy, even though that was my first French kiss and I didn't even close my eyes"  
"French?" He's still getting used to this century.  
"Kiss with tongue mate"  
"You mean like this?" He swept me up in his arms and frenched me, and believe me it was nothing like Tad's was all those years ago, Jesse still makes me tingle inside.  
"No way. Nothing like that." Jesse looked shocked.  
"What do you mean then?" He asked as he gently pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.  
"What I mean is, yours was waaaay better." He chuckled.  
"Oh really? Oh really"  
"Well duh. I wasn't in love with Tad, and definitely not the way I am with you." He smiled that gorgeous smile of his which caused me to put my arms through his and around him to hold him close, which led to more passionate kissing, to wandering hands.  
After standing in the lounge kissing Jesse picked me up and carried up the stairs, and I bet you can guessed what happened next.

**Well that's it. I know it was a short chapter, but I thought it was a nice way to end the story.  
Keep the reviews rolling in. I was thinking of doing a sequel type thing maybe with Suze having a baby so let me know what ya think!**


End file.
